1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to an organic light emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same capable of preventing the penetration of moisture and oxygen from the outside.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The importance of flat panel displays has recently increased with the growth of multimedia. Various flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have been put to practical use.
In particular, the OLED display has a high response speed (of 1 ms or less), low power consumption, and a self-emitting structure. The OLED display has a wide viewing angle and thus can used as a motion picture display regardless of the size of the OLED display. Further, because the OLED display can be manufactured at a low temperature using a simple manufacturing process based on an existing semiconductor process technology, the OLED display has been considered as a next generation display.
In the related art, the OLED display was manufactured by forming an organic light emitting diode including a first electrode on a first substrate, an organic layer, and a second electrode, applying a sealant to an edge of a second substrate formed of glass or metal, and attaching the second substrate to the first substrate.
However, because a space exists between the organic light emitting diode and the second substrate, a middle portion of the second substrate is damaged by an external impact. Further, it is difficult to prevent the penetration of moisture and oxygen from the outside using only the sealant.